International application PCT/US2003/035348, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a hearing aid system including an implant configured for placement in a recess formed between a patient's retro-auricular space and outer ear canal. The implant is described as comprising a case containing an antenna, electronic circuitry, and a transducer. The transducer functions to convert electrical signals supplied from the implant electronic circuitry into sound energy for projection into the patient's ear canal.
The hearing aid system described in said application PCT/US2003/035348 also includes a microphone module including a microphone, electronic circuitry and an antenna. Sound energy picked up by the microphone produces an output signal which is processed by the module electronic circuitry and transmitted by a telemetry link, preferably RF, to the implant. The signal received by the implant may then be further processed by the implant electronic circuitry to cause the implant transducer to project sound energy into the patient's outer ear canal.
International application PCT/US2004/011079, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an implantable percutaneous device, and method of implantation, especially configured to promote soft tissue ingrowth for creating an infection resistant barrier and for anchoring the implanted device in place.